warframefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Комментарий блога участника:Teraon./Другая история (фан. рассказ) 3/@comment-28046442-20170125231808
Я знаю, что очень люблю опаздывать, да и не то, чтобы меня за это лишали квартальной премии (да и платили хоть что-то, впрочем), поэтому пусть и уже фанфик успел полежать на витрине какое-то время, но всё же оставлю своё, вне всяких сомнений авторитетное и столь нужное тут мнение. Сразу скажу, что текст выглядит, о боже, кто бы мог подумать, текстом. А не очередным, написанным в три часа ночи под алкогольной интоксикацией после траура по погибшей собаке фикрайтером, или какие там сейчас в 2077-м отговорки? В общем, если взлететь на высоту птичьего полёта и окинуть взглядом этот рассказ, то создаётся впечатление, что всё нормально. И чтобы не пугать дальше никого, сразу оглашу: почти так и есть. Повествование разбито на три части, поэтому я, дабы лучше проследить за лейтмотивом и развитием сюжета тоже разобью свою маленькую рецензию на части, делясь впечатлением после каждой главы, чтобы, так сказать, обмазаться по полной *зачёркнуто* глубже прочувствовать историю. И, конечно, если разрешите, то я вывалю всё это одним постом прямо тут, сразу отвечая за все три главы фанфика. Даже если не разрешите, то всё равно вывалю. Часть первая. ' ' ' ''- "They must learn more than brutal bloodletting. They must learn to survive!" '' '' И в первой части мы видим, как толпа инвалидов борется с другой толпой инвалидов, у которых хотя бы справки о физических недостатках имеются (я на это очень надеюсь). И это всё. То есть вся глава - это какое-то там действо, где кто-то зачем-то воюет с гринир. Кто эти "кто-то" в первой части нам объяснить не потрудились, какова их цель - тоже. Но мы свято верим, что дальше будет лучше. Потому что до начала экшена в первой части происходит абсолютное ничего. Вступление ничем не ценно, по сути. Нам просто говорят, что вот она - красавица, комсомолка, спортсменка Мэг. И она любознательна. И всё. Нам просто сказали такой факт, как из обёрток в старых жвачках. Факт №322: Мэг любознательная и смотрит на мутированных китов сквозь стекло. В остальных действах коротенькой первой части это больше никак не проявляется. Следующий же факт - №323: Фрост неуклюжий и нелюдимый. При этом Главный Школьник *зачёркнуто* Главный Герой пускается аж в три строчки рассуждений о том, что быть таким "машинным" ему чуждо и вообще это моветон для любого уважающего себя мыслителя и мамкиного философа. Ну пусть будет так, не будем спорить с Вольтом. "Приятный, прохладный голос молодой женщины" - Тут можете вставить мне палки в колёса и сказать: "чувак, есть такое выражение". И я даже спорить не стану. Но какое же оно убогое. Прохладный голос и холодные манеры, ага. Это, пожалуй, один из самых мутных эпитетов, коим можно было дать характеристику голосу. Прохладный может пониматься слишком по-разному. Безэмоциональный ли это голос, либо просто простуженный - каждый пусть поймёт сам, как ему нравится. "Четыре рожка с патронами нужного калибра, меньше сотни затёртых кредитов, две пачки ферритовых брикетов и небольшая энергетическая сфера орокин, заряд почти на нуле. Скверно, очень скверно, особенно для дрекарской ремонтной машины и трёх контейнеров с вещами солдат" ''- А ведь местным действительно недоплачивали, коли им приходилось чинить оборудование в подводной лаборатории двумя брикетами феррита. Даже инструментов никаких не приложили, сволочи. Или им ещё недоплачивали за описания окружения, ведь описания тут действительно могут уместиться в два брикета. И, простите, я до сих пор не понял почему "Гринир" пишется с двумя "Н". В альтернативной вселенной один из ведущих дизайнеров и креатив-менеджеров Орокин был заикой и, к сожалению, не смог это вылечить даже высокими технологиями. ''"Мой безмолвный спутник просто отдал часть найденных ресурсов новенькой – оператору Мэг" - Правильно, пусть молодые тащат на себе лут. Дедовщина в рядах тэнно, мне это нравится. А всё ещё говорят, что это в империи процветает тирания и разврат, а оказывается... '' "Девчонка… или женщина, или кто она там" ''- Вариантов-то действительно много. Не исключая вариант "старушка". Но столь сложную логическую шараду я советую нашим героям всё же разрешить, хотя бы втихую проверить промежность, а то вдруг она и вовсе "кто-то там". Знаете, за маской анонимуса даже в интернете бывает всякое, что уж тут говорить про перенос. "Лотос запечатала вход в казармы, что должно было дать нам немного времени перед тем, как враг обнаружит следы нашего пребывания на объекте" ''- Тонкий английский юморок от автора. Он хочет сказать, что сам взлом системы с запечатыванием дверей - это такой фокус, который никоим образом не палит детишек *зачёркнуто* взрослых сорокалетних адекватов на военном объекте. Мда, альтернативная вселенная влияет на интеллект гринир совсем не в ту сторону, что я сначала подумал. Я с нетерпением жду сцены, где тэнно будут отплясывать колядки прямо за спинами сидящих в укрытии клонов, которые в свою очередь будут осторожно озираться в поисках врага, как это часто происходит в первоисточнике вселенной Варфрейма. ''"Оборудование, чаще всего сломанное" ''- Мы уже выяснили, что брикетами чинить технику немного сложновато, учитывая, что больше г-спода не нашли ничего, что можно положить в карманы бедной Мэг, я делаю вывод, что никаких инструментов там не было, ведь ресурсы-то они всё же взяли себе. ''"Я резко нажал на курок револьвера" ''- И, вероятно, получил грастрагский болт промеж булок. Потому что если нажать на курок - почти ничего кардинально меняющего ситуацию не произойдёт. Я допускаю, что враг умер от сердечного приступа, спишем это на слишком изношенное клонированное тело, но для лучшего умерщвления орд гринир я бы посоветовал в следующий раз нашему герою нажимать на спусковой крючок или, чего уж там, на гашетку. Дальше идёт сцена битвы и лютого даунизма духа *зачёркнуто* Мэг. Или её соратников. Но, скорее всего, всех перечисленных. Я клянусь, я перечитал несколько раз сцену битвы после ультимейта Мэг. Но так и не смог понять расположения и позиционочку войск сторон. Ведь ''"Внезапно раздался гадкий скрип «транспозиции», и на месте Мэг появился командир гриннир", ''но "транспозицию" применяет Локи, который был рядом с Мэг. Я так понял, что он переместил именно этих двоих местами, оставив настрадавшуюся Мэг с набитыми карманами где-то среди противников, которые, кстати, прости г-споди, вдвоём целились в неё "обессилевшую" (читай: неспособную отбиваться хоть как-то), порядка минуты, пока вокруг бушевало действие, все перебегали с места на место и пытались изобразить включённый ниндзя-мод. Интеллектуалы так спешили на помощь, что помощь уже и не потребовалась: "Что и не требовалось – он к тому моменту и так был мёртв, из его горла к полу тянулась красная ленточка, а рядом валялся окровавленный «Кронус» Мэг". Уровень военной подготовки: Донецкий "киборг". Трогательная сцена, уместившаяся в три строчки, показывает нам, что закидывать союзников под огонь врага - это не очень хорошая идея. Но потом приезжает бесплатная медицина, так что всё обошлось. От такого напряжения и переживания за героев я чуть не забыл, как дышать. Момент настолько живой и пропитанный эмоциями, что я съел большой ложкой всю банку печёной фасольки, пока читал это. Заедал внутреннюю дрожь. Перед главой номер два... 'Часть вторая. ' ' ''- "Finally, resigned to his uncommon corporeal resilience, I lured him to the dig. There, I showed him the Thing, and detailed the full extent of my plans. Triumphantly, I watched as he tore his eyes from their sockets, and ran shrieking into the shadows - wailing maniacally that the end was upon us all"'' Скучнее ли эта глава? Наверное, нет. Поумнели ли гринир за время спуска наших героев в канализацию благородных патрициев рода Орокин? Скорее наоборот. Я всякое слышал про деградацию гринир из-за их генетического дефекта, однако не думал, что этот процесс протекает так скоро. Ведь тактические гении только что на ваших глазах всосали оборону на верхних этажах, хотя в действительности... давайте обо всём по порядку. Лифт абсолютно безопасен. Он поскрипывает, но вряд ли это причиняет слишком сильный дискомфорт войскам Лотос. Ведь как мы помним из предыдущей главы, у гринир были в распоряжении мины и ловушки, которыми они обложили только лишь собственное ЧСВ, но никак не стратегическую позицию на лифте. То есть да - они просто расточили свои уловки впустую. Допустим, что в альтернативной вселенной варфреймы получают урон от падения, тогда лифт становится действительно важной позицией. Заманив на который врага, можно было бы избавиться от него одним щелчком. Но это не путь джедая. А то подкрепление, о котором говорится в самом начале, которое поднималось на лифте, просто стояло там внизу? Просто так? Там, где ничего нет, по словам весьма зоркого Вольта? Там нет ни оборонительного рубежа, ни важных центров, ни коммуникативных средств, ни ресурсов, ни важных, как уже заметил ГГ, объектов. А сразу бой принять в одной локации наверху (бог с ней, с идеей минировать лифт уже, ладно), создавая численное преимущество, им ограничения сервера не позволяли? Там же просто пещера и ворота Орокин плюс какие-то осветительные приборы, да что с ними не так? Даже если ответить "ты глупенький, Дельтапланерист: как бы из-за ворот, оттуда, где находятся остальные члены империи, бежали для подмоги, как только тревога поднялась!", то всё равно дичь - они уже строили оборону! Они уже были готовы наверху встречать гостей, они могли десять тысяч раз передислоцировать туда войска, которые к моменту боя только ехали на лифте. Гарнизон наверху был полностью в режиме принятия боя, они для этого и стояли там, забыв заминировать ключевые места обороны. Стояли... кроме тех гринир с лишней хромосомой, которым приспичило внизу в пещере в карты поиграть. "А значит, это задание, скорее всего, станет для нас суицидальным" - А разведчик, донёсший информацию до Лотос знал толк в убийстве союзных тэнно. Либо сударь просто просчитался. "Нас зажали с двух сторон. Если хоть кто-то шевельнёт пальцем, от нас не останется и кровавого тумана, что давали понять зависшие в воздухе изгнанники. Лучшим решением было смиренное ожидание" - Бинго. Я аплодирую стоя командованию гринир. Они дали убить весь свой гарнизон обрыганов, когда на самом деле у них вполне были силы, способные противостоять нарушителям всё это время. Несмотря на то, что это клоны, да их, в принципе, не жалко - терять личный состав просто потому что так Тил Регору сказали в гороскопе на пятницу - совсем не комильфо, особенно накануне мега-секретной операции, важность которой автор подчёркивал неоднократно, на которую согнали аж несколько высокопоставленных командиров. Я ещё раз повторю: гринир ещё на первом рубеже были готовы к обороне, это не был внезапный налёт, они готовились. И почему-то не использовали эффективных средств. Поразительно. Даже если учесть, что хитрющий план Регора работал таким образом, чтобы разменять свой гарнизон на пленных тэнно, которым он там планировал ввести свою толстую иглу в нежные места, неужели это нужно было делать таким образом? Хотите сказать, что Корпус вовсю распиливает болгарками (привет фанфику про клона с гракатой) пленных фреймов, а у гринир, милитаристической машины всея системы, не нашлось ни одного экземпляра, который они могли бы использовать на благо той операции, важность которой, как я уже говорил ранее, подчёркивали весьма ясным текстом? В общем, жаль, что не вышло дотянуть майнд геймсом до "Игры Престолов". "Медленно, шатаясь, шла крупная фигура Вора и к нему медленно подтягивались выжившие, которые не посмотрели на свечение по какой-то причине" - По причине того, что это всё ещё главный босс, имеющий иммунитет к аннигиляции подобного рода. Пусть кметы гибнут, чай шляхтич выберется. Вспоминается какой-то унылый мемас про аниме, где патлатый юный командор выезжает на коне, к нему подбегает толпа солдеров разного сорта и спрашивает разрешения пойти с ним. Он им отказывает, говоря, что те скоро умрут. На вопрос: "Ну почему?" анимешный рыцарь ответил им: "Вы херово нарисованы!". Итого мы узрели переломный момент рассказа. Точку невозврата, если хотите. Надеюсь, что в финале мы узнаем какого пола и возраста оператор Мэг. Не сказать, чтобы глава плохая. Она написана вполне сносно (это же можно проецировать на весь фанфик в целом), однако ощущение дешевизны, присущее подобного рода творениям, держит цепкими клешнями и не отпускает. Надеюсь, что в третьей главе будет "У-ух!" и нечто интересное. Часть третья''.' ''- "The aquatic devils have remade the poor girl in their image! She is they queen... and they' slave..." '' '' '' " А ведь моя знакомая менталистка со дня на день должна была получить новый ранг и войти в Прайм круг доверенных Лотос. По этой же причине наша общая покровительница одобрила помощь Никс" - Лотос как бы намекает: мы дадим вам помощь лучших наших людей. Лол, есть, конечно, и получше, и рангом повыше, но деревенщинам *зачёркнуто* жалким ансабам *зачёркнуто* простым обывателям хватит и того, что есть. А ведь Праймы знали... ''"С корабля Мэг стала слать непереводимые послания, нести какую-то околесицу и в принципе, вести себя странно, иногда даже проявляла агрессию. Тэнно редко получают травмы ментального характера, поэтому мы поспешили отбуксировать орбитер Мэг к ближайшему реле" - Алло! Локи, ты только недавно забросил бедную девчушку (до сих пор не установлено) транспозицией куда-то к гринир, или что у вас там происходило, я не сумел разобрать даже после пятого прочтения. Её там изрешетили пулями, заставляли нести награбленное добро в несуществующих, но бездонных, карманах, а потом ещё и пытались засунуть ей продолговатые предметы в голову. "Как бы цинично оно ни звучало, в некоторой степени я был рад сложившейся ситуации. Мне выдался уникальный шанс попрощаться, ведь Мириам совсем скоро должна была получить свой золотой варфрейм." - Как бы не хотелось испытывать тёплые чувства к поехавшей ныне Мэг, но пипка даже через грубые галифе своего Вольта чешется. Интересно, Локи всё так же наплевать, что он сломал жизнь аколиту *зачёркнуто* неофиту? Хочу спин-офф про моральные терзания Локи, где он отправится в изгнание, не выдержав тяжести своего проступка. Оповестите, когда начнёте писать, буду хоть следить за процессом. Что мы узнали из главы? Ну, мы узнали, что остальные две главы почти ни к чему не привели сюжет. Нет, не подумайте, я понимаю, что встреча группы тэнно с Регором в пещере является катализатором пробуждения сентиентов, бла-бла-бла, логическая цепочка и взаимосвязь. Но всё, про что нам говорит финал: "Мэг поехавшая" и "Хунхау жив и будет жить". Это всё, к чему пришёл сюжет, вот к этим двум фразам. Личностные переживания героев, конечно, отнюдь не излишни. И мне скорее понравилось то, что их несколько очеловечили, сделали более смертными и уязвимыми, подарили им собственные мысли и прочие приятные вольности. Но ведь у взаимоотношений нет никаких последствий. Они никак не проявляются. Они никак не действуют на героев, на сюжет. Нам просто говорят: "этот оператор вот такой-то". И всё, дальше с этой информацией читатель может делать что сам захочет, подтверждения словам в контексте действий он не увидит. Вся эта симпатия Вольта к Мэг в первой главе ни для чего не нужна, она просто мелькает фоном и всё. Вся прагматичность Фроста выражается просто одной фразой, он вообще не влияет ни на что в этом рассказе. Характеры есть, но применения им нигде не находятся. Они раскрываются не через конкретные действия, а просто короткой фразой автора. Казалось бы - что мне с того, что я напоследок узнал о взаимосвязи Никс и Главного Героя? Ну знакомы они, да, питают симпатию (по крайней мере Вольт так точно (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ) и привязанность, но это... опять же слишком поздно вплетено, чтобы развить данную арку персонажа. Короче, не знаю, с одной стороны ставлю лойс, что это вообще присутствует в рассказе, от иных фикрайтеров и этого не дождёшься, с другой стороны дизлойс за то, что так обрыгански сделано. Из хороших новостей - наконец-то я смог увидеть литературные описания. Ими всё ещё не мешало бы разбавить всю картину, но в последней главе видно старание над проработкой "картинки". Начинают всплывать детали окружения, доспехов, зрительные образы явлений. Вот то, чего не хватало предыдущим двум главам, чтобы избавить их от излишней серости. Я не могу сказать, что они сумбурные, нет, и там есть за что уцепиться глазом. Но если бы всё исполнение держалось в подобном стиле, что и третья часть фанфика - было бы намного замечательней. А то некоторые действия и сцены выглядели как краткая сводка, чтобы двигать рельсы сюжета дальше. А вообще неплохо, конечно. Критики-петушки, как всегда, ничего не смыслят и могут только закидывать творцов нечистотами, но не будьте строги с ними, такова их работа *зачёркнуто* такова их завистливая и закомплексованная натура. Автору спасибо за работу, потому что если оценивать это с точки зрения локального явления - так это просто замечательно и уровень почти что равен небожителю. Ждём спин-оффа про моральные тяготы Локи. А всем остальным - здравствуйте.